The girl is mine
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a alejarla de mi, porque esta chica es mía.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **The girl is mine**

-¡Ren! ¡Ren!-gritaba Yashiro, entrando al camerino dónde se encontraba su representado.

-¿Qué sucede Yashiro-san? ¿Por qué tanta excitación?-

-Me acabo de enterar de algo muy importante-

-¿Algo importante? ¿Qué es?-le preguntó curioso.

-Kyoko-chan tiene mánager-

-Eso no me lo esperaba, pero dime que es una mujer-

-Sí Ren, por eso no te preocupes-

-¿por eso era tu emoción?-

-Es que su mánager es alguien sorprendente-

-¿Ah? ¿Quién es?-

-Juliena Hizuri-

Ren quedó en blanco ante la noticia. ¿Su madre? ¿Por qué su madre estaba ahí? Pero más importante aún ¡¿Por qué era la manager de Kyoko?! Necesitaba hablar con Lory inmediatamente sobre esto.

-Dígame ahora, ¿por qué mi madre es manager de Mogami-san?-

-Qué rápido vuelan las noticias. De una vez te digo que yo no hice nada, fue decisión suya. Solo llegó y dijo "desde hoy seré manager de Mogami Kyoko" y ya sabes cómo es ella, no pude decirle que no-

-¿Seguro que no es obra suya?-obviamente Ren desconfiaba totalmente de su jefe.

-Ya te dije que soy inocente-

-Bien. Tal parece que el Presidente no es el culpable-pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos de LME-¿ahora qué haré si me la encuentro? ¿Y si le dice algo a Kyoko?-

-¡Tsuruga-san!-escuchó la voz de su kouhai que lo llamaba.

-Mogami-san, buenos días-

-Buenos días. Tengo algo que contarle-

-Te veo muy emocionada por ello, ¿qué es?-

-¡Tengo mánager! ¿Lo puede creer?-

 _-¿Y ahora qué le iba a decir?-_

-¡Wow! ¡Felicidades!-

-Y no va a creer quién es-mencionó totalmente emocionada, casi estaba flotando en el aire.

-¿Quién? Dime-

-¡Juliena Hizuri! ¡La esposa de Kuu otou-san!-

-Eso es aún más sorprendente Mogami-san-le sonrió.

 _-Si supieras, si supieras-_

-¡Sí! ¡No me la creo! ¡Ella se ofreció a serlo!-

-Muy bien por ti. Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Mire, ¡Ahí viene!-

Ren se congeló en su sitio. ¡No estaba preparado para eso!

-Juliena-san-le dijo Kyoko cuando ella llegó a su lado-

-Kyoko-chan, ya te dije que me llames okaa-san-

-Pero estamos en público-

-Está bien, está bien-

-Le presento a Tsuruga-san-

Juliena Hizuri lo miró. Lo había reconocido desde lejos a pesar de su aspecto. Se moría de ganas por abrazarlo y besarlo, pero su plan era otro, así que debía soportarlo.

-Mucho gusto Tsuruga Ren-san-le dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano, tal y como su esposo hizo en una ocasión.

Ren le estrechó la mano con total desconfianza.

-Mucho gusto, Hizuri-san-

-Así que tú eres el gran Tsuruga Ren-mencionó con énfasis el Tsuruga Ren.

-No es para tanto, pero gracias-

-Bueno Ren-san, Kyoko-chan y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

La rubia tomó a Kyoko de los hombros y se la llevó de ahí.

-Adiós Tsuruga-san-le gritó Kyoko antes de desaparecer de su vista.

-Adiós Mogami-san-

¿Qué ocurría? ¡¿Qué demonios ocurría?!

No sabía que era, pero era algo muy importante. No por nada no había visto a Kyoko por un mes entero.

Yashiro se esforzaba para que ambos se toparan "sin querer" en algún sitio, pero era como si de repente Kyoko desapareciera de ese lugar o mejor dicho, alguien la hiciera desaparecer y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido.

¿Cuál era la excusa que tenía su madre para evitar que viera a Kyoko? ¿Qué pretendía? No lo sabía y no estaba seguro sí quería saberlo o no. ¡Pero ya estaba harto! ¡Quería verla! Poco a poco la desesperación lo iba consumiendo.

Dos semanas más habían pasado ¡y nada! ¡No la había visto! ¿Por qué la escondía de él? Tenía ganas de 3 cosas: verla, abrazarla y besarla. ¿Sabían que se siente pasar 6 semanas sin ver a la chica que te gusta? Un martirio, un infierno, eso era lo que era.

Pero un glorioso día, vio a Kyoko y a su madre por los pasillos de LME.

¡Ahora sí lo escucharía! ¡Era su oportunidad!

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y logró llegar a ella.

-Mogami-san-

Ella volteó y lo miró.

-Tsuruga-san, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-lo saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Es cierto, cuánto tiempo-

Su madre lo miraba rencorosa, no lo había visto llegar, se había descuidado.

-Oh Ren-san, buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes, Juliena-san-

-Si nos disculpas, Kyo…-

-¡No!-alzó la voz, haciendo que su madre callara-no voy a dejar que vuelvas a alejar a Mogami-san de mi lado por tanto tiempo-

-Oh, Ren-san ¿y eso por qué?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Todavía me lo preguntas? Deberías saberlo. De seguro que él te lo contó-

La ira de Ren que tenía acumulada empezaba a salir a la luz.

-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres?-

-A tu esposo-

-Oh, te refieres a Kuu-

El tonito burlesco que usaba su madre realmente le estaba molestando.

Juliena sonreía satisfecha, eso era lo que quería.

-Sí, me refiero a Kuu Hizuri-

-Hablas de él como si fuera un extraño para ti, querido-

-Es un extraño para Tsuruga Ren-

-Y ahora eres Tsuruga Ren-

-Por supuesto-

-Qué lástima. Si fueras otra persona dejaría con gusto que estuvieras con Kyoko, pero no se lo permitiré a Tsuruga Ren-amenazó.

Kyoko observaba totalmente confusa aquélla discusión. No entendía nada, pero era como si ellos se conocieran.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me acorrales así!-le gritó muy enfadado.

-¿Acorralarte? Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú quieres que diga quién soy! ¡Y no lo haré!-

-Después de tantos años ¿no has logrado tu objetivo, hijo?-

Ren iba a replicar nuevamente, pero al escuchar que lo llamara hijo no lo hizo.

-Mamá…-susurró.

Pero ese susurro fue suficiente para que Kyoko lo escuchara.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó sorprendida-Juliena-san es…-

-Kyoko-no pudo decir nada más ya que Ren le tapó la boca con la mano-Lo siento, Mogami-san, no lo digas en voz alta-

Ren quitó su mano.

-¿Es cierto?-

Kyoko seguía sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, es cierto-

-Oh…-entonces Kyoko comprendió el resto-entonces Kuu otou-san es…-

-Sí, lo es-le contestó resignado.

-Oh…-

-Ahora que ya sabes la verdad, necesito que lo guardes en secreto, por favor-

-¿Nadie lo sabe?-

-Solo el Presidente-

-Ya veo. Entonces prometo no decirle nada a nadie-

-Gracias, Mogami-san-

Ren observaba a Kyoko, su cara le decía que no estaba nada satisfecha con solo esa información.

-Te contaré todo después, Mogami-san-

-¿Eh? No, como cree, no es necesario-intentó persuadirlo.

-Sí lo es, solo que ahora tengo un pendiente que tratar con mi madre-

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó la rubia-Eh, eso me recuerda…Kyoko-chan, vámonos, no puedes estar cerca de Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Eh?-Kyoko pensaba que estaba entendiendo un poco las cosas, pero otra vez ya no entendía nada.

-No madre, eso sí que no-Ren sujetó a Kyoko de la cintura y la pegó a él-No sé qué pretendes, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a alejarla de mi-

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó su madre inocentemente.

-¡Deja de preguntar por qué!-

-Tsuruga-san, no entiendo, ¿por qué no me suelta?-preguntaba confusa Kyoko.

En vez de soltarla, Ren la sujetó con más fuerza.

-Madre, no puedes alejar a Kyoko de mi lado, ¡porque ella es mía!-le gritó sin querer.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos. ¡Ups! Lo había dicho…

Ren comprendió casi enseguida la gravedad de sus palabras. Miró a su madre, quién le sonreía y miró a Kyoko que se encontraba a su lado totalmente sonrojada.

-Tsu…Tsu… ¡Tsuruga-san!-

-¿Esto era lo que querías?-le preguntó Ren a su madre.

-Sí, exactamente eso-sonrió satisfecha.

-No lo puedo creer-

Kyoko intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de sus brazos, pero Ren la sujetaba más fuerte.

-Mogami-san, por favor, cálmate-

-¡Pero Tsuruga-san!-

-Kyoko-chan-la llamó Juliena y ella se detuvo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?-

Kyoko se irguió ante el recuerdo. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, Juliena Hizuri fue peor que Lory, le sacó hasta el último de sus pensamientos que tenía hacia su sempai. Le sacó absolutamente todo.

-Lo recuerdo…-aceptó.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Yo…no puedo…-

-Dilo, Kyoko-chan-la animó.

-No…-

Kyoko se negaba rotundamente a hacer lo que había acordado con su ahora mánager. Sabía que si algo así llegaba a pasar, tenía que decirlo, pero ¡no podía!

-¿De qué demonios hablan?-preguntó el actor ajeno a todo eso, ahora era él el que no entendía.

-De lo que Kyoko tiene que decir-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir? Además, ¿no ves que quiere huir?-

-No huirá. No huyas, Kyoko-chan. No huyas-

Kyoko se sentía entre la espada y la pared. ¿Decirle o no decirle? Forcejeó un momento más y se detuvo por completo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su sempai.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Yo…le gusto?-

Ese fue un gran golpe bajo para Ren, no se esperaba que le preguntara de una manera tan directa.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?-

-Solo dígame sí o no, por favor-

-Sí-le respondió directamente.

Ella sujetó su camisa con fuerza.

-A mí igual…-susurró.

-¿Qué?-

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Escuchó eso que creyó escuchar? Intentó que lo soltara para poder mirarla, pero no se dejó.

-¿Mogami-san, acaso dijiste que yo también te gusto?-

Ella asintió aún contra su pecho.

Rren estaba que no se la creía, pero al ver la sonrisa de su madre, supo que era verdad.

-Eso era lo que tenía que decirte, hijo-

Ren sonrió desde el fondo de su alma.

-Mamá, ¿me la prestas?-

-¿Acaso tengo otro remedio?-

-Mogami-san, vamos-

-¿Eh?-Kyoko al fin lo soltó y él aprovechó para tomar su mano y llevarla a algún lugar más privado para poder hablar.

-Muy bien mis niños, aclaren todo entre sí-

Kyoko se sentía totalmente cohibida. ¡No quería estar ahí! Ren la había llevado a la sección Love me y aunque se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación –solo por precaución, para no saltarle encima, claro-la miraba fijamente.

-Me llamo Kuon Hizuri-le soltó.

Ella no le dijo nada.

-Mis padres son Kuu y Juliena Hizuri, como ya sabrás. Los dejé para crearme un nombre en esta industria por mi propia cuenta sin la sombra de mi padre, aunque también tengo otra razón, pero…-

-¡No tiene que decírmelo ahora!-le gritó abruptamente, haciendo que se detenga.

-Te lo contaré pronto, pero ahora tú dime, ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con mi mamá? Parecía que ya sabías lo que tenías que decir-

-Es que…-dudaba.

-Por favor, dime-

-Es que ella me dijo que si en dado caso –que ella aseguraba que sí- usted me llegara a decir que le gusto, yo tendría que confesarle mis sentimientos también-Kyoko moría de la vergüenza al relatar lo sucedido.

-Ya veo-sonrió.

Ren se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Kyoko solo veía el piso, no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca.

-Kyoko-

Ella saltó al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Ssssí?-

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato, ¿es verdad, no?-

-Yo…lo que yo dije…sí…es verdad…-tartamudeó.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso-

Lo escuchó tan feliz que se atrevió a mirarlo y se encontró con una sonrisa destellante que nunca antes había visto.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Llámame Kuon-

-Pero…-

-Kuon he dicho. Yo ya te llamé Kyoko-

Definitivamente no se acostumbraría fácilmente a que la llamara así.

Su vista volvió al suelo.

Ren decidido y desesperado, tomó su barbilla y la obligó a alzar la vista; sonriéndole acercó su rostro al de ella.

Kyoko suponiendo qué era lo que venía cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Él se rio ante esa acción.

Al escuchar su risa, Kyoko abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó ofendida.

Ren la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento, solo no quiero que sientas tanto temor porque te vaya a besar-

Kyoko lo golpeó en el pecho.

-¿Quién dice que tengo temor?-

Ren la soltó.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces porqué tiemblas y estás toda colorada?-

-Baaka…-

Ren tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó una vez más.

Kyoko cerró suavemente los ojos con el contacto.

Ese beso era la gloria para ambos.

Al separarse se dedicaron una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Ya sabías que mi madre te estaba alejando de mí?-

-No, pero se me hizo algo extraño no verte durante tanto tiempo-

-Creo que debemos darles las gracias-

-Y yo creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ellos-

-¿Estarás a mi lado cuándo lo haga?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces, contigo a mi lado podré hacerlo-

Ren volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

-Te amo Kyoko-

Ella se sujetó fuerte de su camisa.

-Yo te amo también-le respondió avergonzada.

Se soltaron para dedicarse una sonrisa cómplice y así sellar con un beso esa promesa de amor que se profesaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung Super Camp en México 05/07/16: Tengo ganas de tres cosas: verte, besarte y abrazarte.

Próximamente: ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?


End file.
